mucfandomcom-20200215-history
The Nordic Youth
On 30 July of 2022 a political party, known as The Nordic Youth, or The Aryan Youth, has taken over the Swedish government and established a new regime after the immigration crises collapsed and rising social unrest. Their main alleged goals, which often have national-socialist and Aryan undertones, is to usher the Swedish nation into a new a wealthy country without immigrants and they achieved this by sanctioning a 18 hour period of lawlessness and rampant crime, including murder, every year from 2018 onward, known as 'The Cleansing of Sweden'. Info In 2022, The Nordic Youth have established a new totalitarian government and a police state, following the end of immigration crises and rising social unrest. And a year later, the Aryan Youth devises a plan to help stabilise Swedish society. On August of 2022, Johann Einarsson, the leader of The Nordic Youth, is elected president. But due to some of the Outworld immigrants still being in Sweden, he establishes one night a year — 'The Cleansing of Sweden', which occurs on October 21 to 23 — in which all crime (including murder) is legal, and all police, fire, and medical emergency services remain unavailable for eighteen hours, from 8 PM that night until 2 AM the next night. The only rules are that no government officials with authorisation levels of 10 or higher can be attacked (especially if they have blond hair and blue eyes or at least blond hair and brown eyes or vice-versa), and all weapons above Class 4 (explosive devices such as grenades, rocket launchers, bazookas, weapons of mass destruction, and viral/biological and chemical agents) are forbidden. Anyone who violates the rules of The Cleansing of Sweden would be publicly executed by being burned slowly in the Brazen Bull. The Cleansing of Sweden has resulted in crime and unemployment rates plummeting to 1%, and a strong economy. Although it is thought to be used as an act of catharsis for the Swedish populace in order to supposedly lessen the motivation for people to commit crime for the rest of the year, The Nordic Youth purposely sends its own agents to target and kill people who are living in a low socio-economic communities and support communism, as a method of artificial population control. Ideology As mentioned before, The Nordic Youth established The Cleansing of Sweden as an attempted means of catharsis for the Swedish people. On one night a year, from 8 PM to 2 AM, all crime (barring those that directly affect The Nordic Youth themselves, naturally), including murder, is legal. As part of their philosophy of the matter is the love and believe in the Aryan race and Capitalism, The Cleansing of Sweden will help those under The Nordic Youth's rule of Sweden to free themselves of their sinister and violent urges and tendencies, which, in turn, will allegedly reduce rates of crime and poverty in the process and push the immigrants out. This is encouraged through Aryan's Youth strict consequences (including public executions) for those who attempt to go beyond the rules of The Cleansing of Sweden, such as directly attacking government officials and using weapons above Class 4-namely. Most citizens view The Nordic Youth as something that serves their interests by freeing them from the hatred and violence that they keep within themselves. However, the strict laws as shown previously that they impose during The Cleansing of Sweden reveal that The Nordic Youth is indeed also a Fascist party that seeks to eliminate all Outworlders in Scandinavia for the sake of the Aryan ethnicity. The Nordic Youth also has a neo-Nazi paramilitary force that is led by Bernhard Holmström, alluding to their fascist ideology. Fortunately, the ideology of The Aryan Youth doesn't have a religious undertone and there are have been no churches located anymore in Sweden since 2022. Throughout the years, The Nordic Youth has been shown to be a very influential cult that holds immense power over politics and society in Sweden. Actions of The Nordic Youth The Youth acts most to ensure The Cleansing of Sweden through it's horrific decision to cut off all emergency services during the event. Assuming control of these services, all police stations, firehouses, and hospitals decline help for the victimised (especially if they're Outworlders), while giving those who partake in The Cleansing a chance to act out. Ideally, from their position, it is meant to encourage the higher numbers of people who wish to Cleanse. To ensure a successful Cleanse, one that results in a high body count, The Nordic Youth dispatch military groups consisting of SWAT-level soldiers and tractor-vans armed with heavy weapons to track down, capture, and execute people from lower-income homes who may also support communism and neighbourhoods as a part of ensuring the Cleansing cuts down on poverty. This is reflected with agents such as Ingmar Andréasson. Another method of somewhat indirect involvement is through the participation of wealthier individuals who wish to Cleanse, and thus receive opportunities to bid on left-wing victims. Given the status of those connected to or involved with The Nordic Youth, it is very likely that they fund and offer support to such individuals. This is supported by the Dixmor Project, in which the rich elite are being able to summon emergency services even when they are cut off to everyone else for the duration of The Cleansing of Sweden. Gallery Swastika_Sweden.jpg|The Nazi version of The Youth's flag. Nordic_logo.png|The logo of the Nordic Resistance, also adopted by The Aryan Youth. Category:Swedish Category:Gangs Category:Government Organisations Category:Organization Category:Capitalists Category:Xenophobics Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Nazis Category:Armies Category:Politician Category:Clean Aryan race Category:White Supremacists Category:Racists Category:Rebel Army